Official Secrets
Official Secrets is a 2019 British-American docudrama film based on the life of whistleblower Katharine Gun who leaked a memo detailing that the United States had eavesdropped on diplomats from countries tasked with passing a second United Nations resolution on the invasion of Iraq. Storyline Plot The true story of a British whistleblower who leaked information to the press about an illegal NSA spy operation designed to push the UN Security Council into sanctioning the 2003 invasion of Iraq. Genres * Biography * Crime * Drama * Romance * Thriller * War Motion Picture Rating * MA15+ (Australia) * 8''' (Austria) * '''KT/EA (Belgium) * 12 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 6''' (Germany) * '''IIB (Hong Kong) * L''' (Iceland) * '''A (India) * 15A (Ireland) * N-13 (Lithuania) * B''' (Mexico) * '''AL (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''M/14 (Portugal) * NC16 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 7''' (Spain) * '''10 (Switzerland) * GP (Taiwan) * 13 (Thailand) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''16 (Ukraine) Images Official Secrets 2019 poster 1.jpg Official Secrets 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Official Secrets 2020 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Cast and Crew Director * Gavin Hood Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Gregory Bernstein (screenplay) * Sara Bernstein (screenplay) * Gavin Hood (screenplay) * Marcia Mitchell (based on the book "The Spy Who Tried to Stop a War: Katharine Gun and the Secret Plot to Sanction the Iraq Invasion") * Thomas Mitchell (based on the book "The Spy Who Tried to Stop a War: Katharine Gun and the Secret Plot to Sanction the Iraq Invasion") Cast * Keira Knightley - Katharine Gun * Matthew Goode - Peter Beaumont * MyAnna Buring - Jasmine * Ralph Fiennes - Ben Emmerson * Matt Smith - Martin Bright * Indira Varma - Shami Chakrabarti * Conleth Hill - Roger Alton * Rhys Ifans - Ed Vulliamy * Katherine Kelly - Jacqueline Jones * Shaun Dooley - John * Jeremy Northam - Ken MacDonald * Tamsin Greig - Elizabeth Wilmshurst * Jack Farthing - Andy Dumfries * Hattie Morahan - Yvonne Ridley * Hanako Footman - Nicole Mowbray Producers * Even Berntsen (executive producer) * Claudia Bluemhuber (executive producer) * Ged Doherty (producer) * Colin Firth (executive producer) * Elizabeth Fowler (producer) * Jennifer Fowler (co-producer) * Mark Gordon (executive producer) * Hugo Heppell (executive producer) * Matt Jackson (executive producer) * Nancy Kirhoffer (post production producer) * Sarada McDermott (co-producer) * Anne Sheehan (executive producer) * Sara Smith (executive producer) * Melissa Shiyu Zuo (producer) Details Countries * UK * USA Language * English * Mandarin Release Dates * January 28, 2019 (USA) (Sundance Film Festival) * April 21, 2019 (USA) (San Francisco International Film Festival) * April 27, 2019 (USA) (Newport Beach International Film Festival) * May 17, 2019 (USA) (Seattle International Film Festival) * July 11, 2019 (USA) (San Diego International Film Festival) * July 17, 2019 (USA) (One Woman One Vote Festival) * July 20, 2019 (USA) (51Fest) * August 3, 2019 (Australia) (Melbourne International Film Festival) * August 30, 2019 (Estonia) * August 30, 2019 (USA) * September 5, 2019 (Portugal) * September 5, 2019 (Russia) * September 6, 2019 (Belgium) (Film Festival Oostende) * September 12, 2019 (Kuwait) * September 12, 2019 (Lebanon) * September 13, 2019 (Canada) (limited) * September 26, 2019 (Netherlands) * September 27, 2019 (India) * September 27, 2019 (Taiwan) * October 1, 2019 (Switzerland) (Zurich Film Festival) * October 4, 2019 (Germany) (Hamburg Film Festival) * October 4, 2019 (Lithuania) * October 5, 2019 (Netherlands) (PAC Festival) * October 10, 2019 (London Film Festival) * October 18, 2019 (UK) * October 18, 2019 (Ireland) * October 24, 2019 (Greece) * October 24, 2019 (Netherlands) * October 25, 2019 (Spain) * October 26, 2019 (Canada) (Forest City Film Festival) * October 31, 2019 (Brazil) * November 21, 2019 (Australia) * November 21, 2019 (Germany) * November 21, 2019 (New Zealand) * November 22, 2019 (Austria) * November 27, 2019 (South Korea) * December 13, 2019 (Mexico) * December 19, 2019 (Argentina) * December 26, 2019 (Singapore) * December 26, 2019 (Uruguay) * January 2, 2020 (France) * January 2, 2020 (Peru) * January 3, 2020 (Turkey) Trailer Release Date * June 12, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * November 26, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * February 24, 2020 (UK) (DVD) Reception Box office Official Secrets has grossed $5.5 million worldwide. Critical response The film has a 7.3 rating on IMDb and a 83% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Classified Films * Clear Pictures Entertainment * GS Media (uncredited) * Screen Yorkshire (financed by) * The Gordon Company Distributors * Diamond Films (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (New Zealand) (theatrical) * IFC Films (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * WW Entertainment (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Film & TV House (2019) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * GEM Entertainment (2019) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) Technical Specs Runtime * 112 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is the second collaboration between Keira Knightley and Ralph Fiennes, after The Duchess (2008). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films